


Innocence

by Minne_My



Category: Original Work
Genre: Childhood, F/M, Nonsense, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My
Summary: Poem





	Innocence

He skipped and she tripped

From the stream they sipped

Freckled arms glow

In the boat they will row

To an island of flowers

Complete with white horse and towers

They can play all day

In the crescent shaped bay

Never a care

Instead a dream and a dare

He dares

She dares

They dare more.

He shares

She shares

One step through the door.

They see

The beach sea

One second roar.

The beech tree

A peach tree

Before it starts to pour.

Run skip jump hop

Up the mountain rest they stop

Five six seven eight

Springing toes up to the top.

Don’t look down the step mid drop

Hurry hurry it’s not too late.

Up and down

Around the town

The rain swept in from the East.

They lost and found

Their picnic bound

In time for a teatime feast.


End file.
